Kids World's Adventures of Barney In Concert
Kids World's Adventures of Barney In Concert is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a happy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang with Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Alvin, Bobby Brady and the rest of the characters. Song List #Muppet Babies - Yes I Can (Kids World's Adventures Series Intro) #Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) #Barney Theme Song (Reprise) #Everyone is Special (seasons 2 -14 style) (crossover) #Backyard Gang Rap (crossover) #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (season 4 and Barney's Once Upon a Time style) (crossover) #Rumbly in My Tumbly #Down on Grandpa's Farm (season 3 style (crossover) #Rockin Robin #The Wonderful Thing About Tigger #Animal Action (crossover) #The Noble Duke of York (crossover) #Pop Goes the Weasel (Remix) (crossover) #The Kanaga Roo Hop #Try a Little Something New #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) (season 3 style) (crossover) #The One the Only One #Where is Thumbkin? (crossover) #Sally The Camel (remix) (crossover) #Mr. Knickerbocker (seasons 1 - 14 style) (remix) (crossover) #Baby Bop's Song (seasons 1 - 14 style) (remix) (crossover) #Baby Bop's Street Dance (crossover) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (crossover) #I Wanna Scare Myself #Bubble, Bubble Bath (crossover) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (BMV and seasons 3 style) (remix) (crossover) #Hellaffumps & Woolzes #Down By The Station (season 3 style) (remix) (crossover #Nothing is Good to be a Friend #Song Medley: Kids For Character, You're a Grand Old Flag, Country Roads, We All Sing With The Same Voice, My Song, John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, When The Saints Go Marching In and Slicin Sand ((Perfromed By: Barney, Baby Bop, Pooh, Pooh's Friend Ryan Mitchell and his frineds, Kids World's Adventures Team & The Backyard Gang)) #I Love You (seasons 1 -14 style) (Remix) (crossover) ((Perfromed By: Barney, Baby Bop, Pooh, Pooh's Friend Ryan Mitchell and his frineds, Kids World's Adventures Team & The Backyard Gang)) Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Cera, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Oslen, Ashely Oslen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, NIcole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clemintine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, The Mickey's Fun Songs Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace live action films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, (from the Scooby Doo live-action films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and the characters will guest star in the film. *Kids World's Adventures Team will guest starting this film. *This Live Concert will continued in Kids World's Adventures of Barney Live In New York City. *My Song will gonna use during this concert. *In the 1995/1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000/2013-present re-release), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" to "I Love You" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the remix release. *The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song (Mordern Mix)" used in the show uses the instruments that were later used in the Bobby Cindy & Oliver's Adventures of Barney & Friends version of the song crossover. *This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement and drum cover of "I Love You" as heard on Kids World's Adventures of Barney & Friends Seasons 1-14. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio and the instruments, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals and drum cover drums are clearly heard on the soundtrack. *This video marks the debut of a rounder, more happy chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. *This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. *Baby Bop's first appearance is shown in the Barney's Favorite Memories featurette. Gallery Pooh's Adventures of Barney in Concert.png 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Barney_In_Concert.jpg Ryan,_Winnie_the_Pooh_&_The_Gang_Enters_Barney_in_Concert_Logo.png Kids World's Adventures of Barney In Concert (crossover).jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Concert Films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Barney films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Videos Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast